The present invention relates generally to velvet-like fabrics and methods of making the same. In preferred forms, the present invention is embodied in woven fabrics having velvet-like patterns on the fabric face, and to methods of making such fabrics. In especially preferred forms, the present invention is embodied in velvet-like Jacquard fabrics and methods of making the same.
Historically, the term xe2x80x9cvelvetxe2x80x9d has long referred to a plush woven fabric of distinctive appearance and hand. However, the comparative low productivity inherent in the weaving of such a fabric has caused market erosion of the traditional velvet product in many end uses, e.g., as upholstery fabrics, by tufted and knitted products that are similar in appearance and hand. The tufted and knitted products have come to be called xe2x80x9cvelvetxe2x80x9d as well.
It has previously been known to form a woven-type xe2x80x9cvelvetxe2x80x9d upholstery fabric on a fine-gauge, loop tufting or knitting machine. After tufting or knitting, the material is subsequently sheared to give the desired appearance and hand. The prior art tufted and knitted velvet fabrics tend, however, to have occasional unsheared loops which diminish the luxurious appearance of the finished product when used in applications traditionally reserved for the more expensive woven velvets. Machinery exists, however, which enable the loop to be cut on the knitting or tufting machine which eliminates such uncut loops. While eliminating the uncut loops, the resulting knitting and tufted fabrics still do not have the luxurious appearance available in the more expensive woven velvet fabrics.
It is also well known in this art to employ Jacquard weaving techniques to produce surface-patterned fabrics which may be used in a variety of end-use applications. In this regard, Jacquard weaving has in the past typically utilized a highly versatile pattern mechanism (e.g., electronically controlled pattern systems or the more traditional series of punch cards) to permit the production of large, intricate designs which control the individual action of the warp threads for the passage of each pick.
While cut pile Jacquard fabrics are known, it was necessary during the weaving process to form raised loops or piles which are then subsequently cut by conventional pile-cutting knives. However, forming loops or piles in Jacquard fabrics reduces significantly the productivity of the loom.
It would therefore be desirable if woven fabrics, particularly Jacquard fabrics, could be produced efficiently that have a velvet-like pattern on the fabric""s face. It is towards fulfilling such a need that the present invention is directed.
Broadly, the present invention relates to fabrics and methods of making such fabrics whereby no evident pile structure is present in raised pattern areas on the face of the fabric. The construction of the fabric is nonetheless such that the yarns forming the raised pattern areas are more susceptible to napping as compared to the yarns forming the recessed ground regions of the fabric. This fabric construction of selected yarns will thus permit preferential napping of the pattern areas to be achieved (e.g., using conventional napping wires) while the adjacent ground regions of the fabric remain substantially unnapped. Subsequent shearing of the napped pattern areas thereby results in a velvet-like hand being achieved.
Further aspects and advantages of this invention will become more clear after careful consideration is given to the following detailed description of the preferred exemplary embodiments thereof.